


Family Christmas

by Aulophobia



Series: Hiding [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulophobia/pseuds/Aulophobia
Summary: Harry and Draco are woken up by an overexcited four-year old on Christmas morning
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Hiding [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730920
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fits in in the middle of Coming Home.
> 
> Created for Harry and Neville’s Birthday Celebration with the prompt Family.

“Harry, Dray. It’s time to get up. Presents.” Teddy shouted, jumping on the bed. 

“Just five more minutes.” Draco moaned and tried to bury his head under the pillow. Harry knew it would do no good. The excited four-year old on Christmas morning was an unstoppable force. He started to sit up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Teddy was certainly excited if his hair was anything to go by. It was almost dizzying to watch as it switched between various bright colours. His eyes were settled on heterochromic green and grey. When his eyes were like that Harry could almost imagine he was really their child.

“No Uncle Dray. Now!” Teddy said, sitting on Draco’s back and trying to pull the pillow away. Harry wanted to chastise Teddy for being so demanding, but it was far too fun to watch and Harry ended up laughing. 

“Come here then, you little brat.” Draco rolled over and swept Teddy into a hug. “I’m awake. And what are you laughing at, Harry.”

“Me. Laugh at you. Never.” Harry said as innocently as possible and received a pillow to the face for his pains, followed by a short kiss, which made up for it. He got out of the bed and threw his dressing gown on. Draco released Teddy from the hug and slowly got out of bed. Teddy raced ahead to the sitting room, where the Christmas tree and presents were waiting.

“You go get Cissa and Andi up. I’ll try and reign him. And make you a really large cup of coffee.” Harry said. Draco kissed him lightly on the cheek in thanks, before going to go get his mother and aunt.

When Harry reached the living room door Teddy was bouncing outside it. Impatient to start the present opening. This was the first year where Teddy really got Christmas, and even if the child was a little over enthusiastic and exhausting, Harry was determined he would enjoy every second of it. There was no way Teddy would ever have to experience anything like Harry’s Christmases at the Dursleys. 

“Teddy, we need to wait for Draco, Cissa and Andi before we go in.”

“But….”

“Come on Teddy. Why don’t you come and help me make breakfast for everyone? You don’t want to open your presents without them, do you?”

“No…” Teddy sounded a little disappointed, then his face lit up. “Can we have hash browns?”

“And sausages and eggs and bacon.”

Teddy’s face became a wide grin and his hair changed to scruffy and black, matching Harry’s own. 

Harry set Teddy up on the breakfast bar in the centre of the room and cracked a dozen eggs into a bowl for him to start whisking whilst Harry was sorting out the rest of breakfast. As soon as the food had started cooking, he quickly made two large cups of coffee for Andi and Draco, who preferred coffee in the morning, and set a pot of tea stewing for himself and Cissa. 

“I’ve whisked the eggs. Have I done them right?” Teddy asked.

“They look perfect.” Harry said, ignoring the fact that there was now splatters of eggs on the counter and in Teddy’s hair. “Lets just clean you up and we can start cooking them.” Harry waved his wand, casting a quick scourgify on the mess.

Draco entered the kitchen, followed by his mother and Aunt. He immediately went for the cup of coffee and smiled gratefully at Harry.

Once breakfast was finished, the nervous energy that Teddy just about managed to keep under control whilst they were eating came back in full force. 

“I think it might be time for presents.” Harry said, knowing Teddy wouldn’t be able to wait any longer. Teddy bounded down from the table, no longer able to contain himself and ran to the living room door. The adults followed but not before Draco made himself a second very large coffee.

The four grown-ups all made themselves comfortable, Draco leaning into Harry on the sofa, looking a bit like he wanted to go back to bed. Teddy sat on the floor surrounded by the pile of presents that were his, looking overwhelmed now it was actually time to open them. 

“Go on then Teddy. You can open them now.” Harry encouraged. “Or do you want some help?”

“Can you and Dray open them with me?” Teddy asked in a small voice, with very wide eyes.

“Of course we can.” Harry replied. “Come on lazy bones” He added to Draco as he pulled him off the sofa and onto the floor.

Within minutes the three of them were surrounded by wrapping paper and the assortment of toys, books, and new clothes that Teddy had received. The last present was a small broom, that Draco had spent ages picking out for Teddy. When he opened it Teddy looked at it in wonder for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around Draco in a tight hug, as his hair changed to match Draco’s.

“Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…”

“It was from Harry too.” Draco said.

Teddy, turned his head round to Harry and released one arm from around Draco, inviting him into the hug too. Harry obliged. He didn’t think anything could be more perfect than this. Christmas morning with the man and the child he loved more than anything, and the mother and aunt who had accepted him. He had lost his first family too young, then at eleven he’d been embraced into the Weasley family, which had been more than he could ever have hoped for, but he had left them behind. He missed them but looking round at the people in this room now he knew he didn’t regret it. This was the family he’d never pictured himself with. A family who had taken risks given up so much to include him in it. He squeezed Teddy and Draco a little harder. The flash of a camera went off, capturing this perfect moment forever.


End file.
